Shuffle Entry
by MysticWaterWolf
Summary: Music on shuffle with only the length of the song to complete it. Here's my ten shuffle drabbles. Hope you like, it was rather fun to do.


**I couldn't stand it. After reading Wisperwind's challenge entry, I just had to do the shuffle challenge. I love music. I have a 10,000+ song list on my computer, so anything could show up. I take the view that good music is good music so I have stuff from every genre you can think of and some obscure stuff you probably didn't, like didgeridoo dubstep and rock/metal bagpipe music. I even have some old stuff from the 1920's on here. Now that I've weird-ed you out with my musical taste, hopefully you'll still want to read it.**

**On the plus side, this little diversion has not interrupted my fic I'm working on (Of Furry Ears and Fluffy Tails) it should be updated Sunday.**

**Okay, here's my ten quick drabbles, with the music on shuffle, with only the song length as the allowed time to work on it.**

Two Steps from Hell- Moving Mountains

Swards clashed in the twilight. Nothing would stop him from achieving his dream, he would be the greatest swordsman. Not even death would stop him. He would never loose again. Only one thing was more important then his dream, his nakama. For his dream he would move mountains but he would move the world for his nakama.

Blackmore's Night- The Dancer and The Moon

Red hair glowed in the moonlight. A smile like seductive sin. She danced and whorled to beat of the drums, like a wildly beating heart. Beckoning, yet pushing you away. Guided by the moonlight, pushed by her own desires. Till' the morning light she would be yours to watch and yours alone.

Spike Jones and His City Slickers- Yes, we Have no Bananas

Yes, we have no one piece, we have no one piece today. We've got sharpshooters and swordsmen, cash thieves and scamps, and all sorts of devil fruit. We've got troublemakers a plenty, but yes we have no one piece, we have no one piece today.

Adelitas Way- Sick

Polished shoes met cold steel. Insults were hurled and blood boiled. Fire flashed in their eyes as the rage built. Abruptly they stopped, sick of it all. Leaving behind only cuts and bruises and the echo of the words thrown about in anger.

Gevolt- Tumbalalaika

He's been staring at her all night, hoping, waiting wondering. She's so beautiful and intelligent. what could he a cook offer her? He'd faced many enemies and never felt afraid so why now dose a simple question and answer scare him. Should he, could he ask?

Fall out Boy- The Phoenix: Night Core Remix

Out of the smoke and flames they walked, moving slowly, confidently. Right now, they felt like they owned the world. Suit and blood painted their skin, they were triumphant ones. They had overcome the odds and beat the darkness. Nothing could stop them now.

Yoshida Brothers- Storm

Nami narrowed her eyes at her opponent. It was time to prove it to herself and everyone else that she could protect herself, that she could fight. Ducking, dodging and weaving she waited until the right time to strike. Nami grinned as she saw her opening and lunged. No one could ever call her weak again after this, she thought as her opponent went flying.

Louis Armstrong- Cabaret

Brook was playing a lively tune. The party was in full swing with everyone dancing. Chopper loved evenings like this when everyone had fun. He wished every night could be like this but then they wouldn't be so special, magical.

A perfect circle- Imagine

Robin sometimes liked to think on what life would be like if there were no pirates, no marines, just people who sailed the oceans. Would that truly be freedom or do both the Marines and the pirates need each other to feel freedom. Would you still feel free if you didn't need to fight for it. She smiled softly in thought.

Nitty Gritty Dirt Band- Rocky Top

Luffy's sometimes thought of home. About Makino and the mountain bandits, how they were doing. All the happy memories. He wondered if he would ever be able to go home ant tell them of his adventure.

**Woooooo okay, I have to admit I sort of flunked. Two songs came on the shuffle that I couldn't do. The first would have bumped this up to an M rating and I didn't want to do that. The second well, I can't help it I just had to get up and dance. It was Shubha Mudgal- Dholna in case your curious about that. ::sighs:: I just have the feeling I shouldn't have gotten myself started on music and writing, two of my favorite things combined. What could possibly go wrong?**


End file.
